Enteral feeding formulations can be high caloric density products developed to meet nutritional requirements of subjects under metabolic and/or physiological stress. Such subjects include those suffering from traumatic injury, burns, post-surgery, and some disease states that have a significant need for increased nutrients and energy as compared to subjects who are not challenged by such metabolic and/or physiological stressors. Nutrients that a subject can typically synthesize in adequate supply may become limiting when challenged by a metabolic and/or physiological stress. Further, absorption of nutrients from the gastrointestinal tract can be compromised even when there is no direct injury to the gastrointestinal system.
Subjects faced with metabolic and/or physiological challenges are often fed either with parenteral formulations or enteral formulations to replace or supplement a typical diet. These products can deliver between 1.0-2.0 kcal/ml and are typically formulated with high biological value protein like casein and soy proteins. When these formulations are provided through tube feeding, they are administered by gravity or using a pump requiring a particular viscosity and stability for the duration of the feeding regiment.
The caloric capacity of numerous enteral feeding formulations is limited by the increase in viscosity associated with the inclusion of dairy and soy protein ingredients. Enteral feeding formulations containing dairy and soy protein ingredients exhibit high initial viscosity or viscosity build-up over time as the inclusion level of these ingredients increases. The elevated viscosity results in a thicker product that affects the flow rate of the enteral feeding formulation to the subject. Enzyme-treated dairy and soy protein ingredients have helped to alleviate the viscosity challenges; however, stability issues such as sedimentation, flocculation, and phase-separation arise when significant inclusion levels of enzyme-treated proteins are used in formulations destined for significant terminal sterilization of the enteral products. Accordingly, there is a need for an enteral feed formulation having a high caloric content, low viscosity, and stability throughout the shelf life.